


Irrational Fears

by mrbarbacarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi
Summary: “Um, Raf, why are you standing on the couch?”Or even the tiniest things terrify Rafael and Sonny.





	Irrational Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive_compulsive614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_compulsive614/gifts).



“Um, Raf, why are you standing on the couch?” 

Sonny had just walked through the door to their apartment after a long shift. He wasn’t surprised that Rafael was still awake. He often worked well into the night. But this was a sight to behold. Rafael in a t-shirt and sweats, anxiously scanning the floor.

“ _Cucaracha,_ ” Rafael murmured.

“What?”

Then, a dark oval darted across the white carpet.

“There! Cockroach!” Rafael yelped and pointed.

Sonny looked between the small bug on the floor and the Harvard-educated prosecutor on the couch. Then, he laughed.

Rafael glared at him from his perch. “Don’t laugh. Kill it.”

He put his hands on his hips and smiled at him. “And what were you going to do if I hadn’t just come home?”

“Does that _matter_?” He practically squeaked the last word as the roach crawled toward the couch.

Sonny shook his head, walked calmly into the living room, and stomped on the bug.

“There. Happy?”

“Yes. Thank you.” He slowly stepped down from the couch. He kept an eye on the squashed bug - as if it would start moving again.

Sonny cleaned up the mess and then sat down next to his boyfriend.

“Did you wash your hands?” Rafael asked without looking up from his notes. 

He had, but he ignored the question. “You face down rapists in court basically every day and you’re terrified of a little bug?”

He gave him a pointed glare. “One, it was not _little_. Two, it almost crawled up onto my leg.”

“I don’t think that would happen. Roaches don’t like people.”

“Then it shouldn’t have come into _our_ apartment. Where people live.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Sonny shook his head, smiling at him.

“And you are not getting laid tonight.”

“What?” He put a hand to his chest in offense. “I don’t get a reward for saving you from the big scary bug?”

“If you’re going to mock me, you’re not.” 

“You know I love you right? Even when you’re absolutely terrified of small insects.” 

“I love you too,” Rafael replied softly. Sonny grinned and leaned closer. He was pushed away. “But I haven’t forgotten those comments yet.”

Sonny rolled his eyes and went to change his clothes.

* * *

The very next week on one of their few lazy Saturdays off together, Rafael was startled by a shriek. He hurried into the kitchen. His heart hammered rapidly. He had been dozing in bed. Sonny had just left to prepare breakfast. 

“Are you okay? What’s going on?” Rafael demanded.

“There’s a spider.” Sonny pointed toward the far corner of the room. He took a step backward even though he was already two feet away.

Rafael looked over at the spider. It was barely the size of a quarter. “It’s tiny.”

“I don’t care how big you think it is.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Can you just get rid of it?”

Rafael smirked and walked back out of the kitchen.

“ _Where_ are you going?” Sonny frowned.

“Relax,” he replied over his shoulder. He strode quickly into the office, grabbed an index card, and walked back into the kitchen. Then, he took a glass from the cabinet. 

“This is not a good idea,” Sonny said as he watched.

Rafael ignored him. He placed the glass over the spider and carefully slid the index card underneath, trapping it inside. He held the makeshift trap up to Sonny. The spider attempted to climb the side of the glass.

“See? It really is tiny.”

Sonny glared at him. “You were _supposed_ to kill it.”

Rafael smiled and walked to the window. He released the spider into the bushes that lined the building. Living on the first floor did have its perks. No downstairs neighbors and easy spider removals.

“Now I get payback for you mocking me about the cockroach.” He threw the index card away and placed the glass in the dishwasher.

Sonny walked to the stove. “Spiders can actually kill you, Rafi. They have venom.”

“Spiders don’t usually bite humans.” Rafael leaned against the counter. “It wasn’t going to hurt you.”

“Neither was that cockroach.” He began cracking eggs into a pan.

“That’s not the point. You _screamed._ With quite a high pitch I might add. Very manly, Detective.”

He raised an eyebrow as he reached for a spatula. “Your voice went pretty high when the roach was headed for you, Counselor.”

He paused. “I plead the fifth.”

Sonny laughed while he scrambled the eggs. 

“But really,” Rafael continued. “ _Mi amor_ , you’ve had a gun aimed at your head and a tiny spider makes you scream?”

“Caught me by surprise,” he shrugged. “Spiders are _really_ creepy.”

“Big bad detective gets taken down by a tiny arachnid. I have half a mind to tell the squad.”

“You do that and I’ll tell them that the _same_ ADA who got a rapist to choke him with a belt in open court was _also_ too terrified to kill a little cockroach.” Sonny smirked and turned off the stove.

“We’re a pair, huh?” Rafael reached into a cabinet for plates. “And here we thought moving into a newer building would prevent a vermin problem.”

“Well, we still haven’t had to deal with rats yet.” Sonny split the eggs evenly between them.

“Oh, now you’re just tempting fate.” He shuddered at the thought of a rodent running around their apartment.

“Rats are the _absolute_ worst,” he agreed with a wide smile.

Rafael placed a soft kiss to Sonny’s temple. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”


End file.
